Conventional design of many consumer-level electronic devices is to be manufactured as a standalone unit and consisting, often, of one, or more, printed circuit boards with various components attached and all encased in a shell that is typically a rigid plastic form. Most electronic devices also have some embedded software and methods of attachment for input and output signals such as cable connections, monitor connections, electrical connections, etc. Such consumer-level electronic devices are commonly used in households and in businesses and are typically powered from an existing wired service such as AC power outlets wired by an electrician for such purposes. Certain consumer-level electronic devices are further connected to wired solutions within a house or building such as those requiring a coaxial cable or telephone connection. In some cases, such consumer-level electronic devices that are wired act as a wireless connection, or hub, for other devices. A wireless router is an example of such wireless hub.
In many instances, such as a home office, there are a great number of wires, cable, cords and other “lines” such as to create a great deal of congestion if not also a safety hazard. Typical approaches to reduce the congestion, and hazards, have been to use various devices to bundle the ‘lines’ together and, or, affix them to a wall, or floor, in order to better control the numerous ‘lines.’ Solutions to this issue have been many and may include use of zip ties for bundling cords together to the concepts of a wireless computer mouse that negates the use of a connected cord. Most solutions address congestion of cords as the symptom of the issue as opposed to the root cause of the issue and that is home design integrating technology devices. More specifically, the various, and numerous, consumer-level electrical and electronic devices are designed to be attached within a room, built as livable space, and attached to the wired outlets (both electrical or communications). There are not approaches to make such connection at the source of the power, or communication line, where it enters the house. Prior inventions, shown below, address the first issue of organization and hazard removal or the second issue of creating a device connected to a conduit that may penetrate an exterior, or interior, wall, roof or floor and wherein such device serves as a connector to such conduit and may serve additional purposes to that of connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,495 (Mori et al; Jun. 29, 2010) teaches us of an approach to power cord management in which multiple power cords can be connected to a single device comprised of a number of outlets and in such a way as to effect a better organization of such cords in a housing. The power strip device is then, itself, connected to a conventional AC outlet. The utility of this patent shows one approach for cord management.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,971 (Jean-Jacques et al; Oct. 30, 1990) teaches us of an innovative approach of placing a conduit through a roof in which two shapes that are each comprised of a short hollow pipe formed to a hollow half-circle shape that are connected together at the half-circle shape and through a hole in a metal plate and in such a way that the metal plate includes pivot pins allowing for the now attached two halves to tilt on the pivot formed. From this basic structure, smaller diameter pipes can be inserted into the conduit ends of the device and for other purposes. The utility of this invention is mainly provided in it unique approach to providing field-ready adjustments for pipe installation. The invention, as described, is used solely for the principle of extending, or continuing, a running length of pipe (conduit).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,273 (Smith; Jul. 23, 1985) teaches us of a roof ventilator wherein such ventilator is comprised of a conduit vertically penetrated through a roof deck and formed in a basic “T” shape such that each arm of the “T” (left and right) are also conduit connected to the single vertical conduit. Attached to the conduit structure, and on the interior side of the roof deck, is a tray that acts to catch condensation from the conduit. The utility of this patent is most directly its design to prevent condensation from dripping onto the broader interior of the house or attic. This patent also helps to establish the concept of a exterior-to-interior, or even interior-to-interior, connection through a roof, or wall, and wherein the purpose of the device is altered from one side of the structure to another such as a vent pipe on one side and a condensate catcher on the other side.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,477 (Crookston; Oct. 4, 2011) teaches us about the use of a roof truss plate utilized as a gusset at the apex of the truss and to which a vertical arm can be attached and in which the vertical arm is used as a device to secure a safety wire to which workers can further attach their safety harnesses. The utility of this patent provides for the safety of people but also extends the principle that the purpose of the device on one side of the roof decking is different from the purpose of the device on the other side of the roof decking. This invention further introduces the concept of such a device to have structural integrity in that it can bear the weight of workers that have, presumably, fallen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,551,456 (Behrens et al; Jun. 23, 2009) teaches us of a rack architecture and management system in which a number of electronic devices are housed within a common cabinet and placed on racks and wherein such racks are stacked vertically with the effect analogous to having several personal computers contained within the one cabinet and increasing the amount of electronic service per square foot. More specifically to this invention, a vertical column within the larger cabinet is utilized in order to house and arrange a number of interface modules (electronic interconnects). This patent includes many other elements but the utility shown for electrically interconnection is already demonstrated and that is this patent shows the principle of using a single device, a vertical column, to house a number of interconnections.